Oh, To Satisfy Kyohei and His Perversions
by cabbage-for-the-people
Summary: Well, the title says it all. Ha, ha. SunakoxKyohei. Read and Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wallflower.

**Note: **I was planning to write a story for Wallflower ever since I read it for the first time, which was three years ago. But I was only fourteen and in my second year in high school so I deemed it inappropriate to write a story under a perverted plot such as this. Now that I'm almost seventeen, I guess it would be okay to post this already. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

_Italics _indicate thoughts.

**Oh, To Satisfy Kyohei and His Perversions**

He had enough tonight.

His face reddened at the thought of him pining for the likes of Sunako Nakahara.

The color of his eyes darkened with that dreaded thing. The dreaded thing that he had been suffering for so long.

Lust.

It was clearly seen in his manner as he moved rhythmically under the weight of his blanket. He became an ardent slave of his hand now, as it was the only thing that could purge his desire for her. Suppressed moans came from his lips. All he could see underneath the dark of his room was red. Blood was drawn out from his lip as he bit it, indicating that he had reached his climax. The metallic taste made him close his eyes with added ecstasy.

He had enough tonight.

His breathing became uneven now; fast, short, unstoppable. Ragged. His grip on his length tightened as he let out his final gasps upon his release.

He had enough tonight.

A string of curses emitted from him; just like every other night whenever he caught a glimpse of her nude silhouette. _Damn that hole._ He really should stop looking through the crack by the wall of her bathroom. His clothing seemed to be much of a burden now. It clung on to his skin uncomfortably as he sweated from his post-release.

He had enough suffering tonight.

Sunako Nakahara had to pay for being so desirable to him. All he could see was red as he closed his eyes. As much as he wanted to get rid of his shirt, he felt too tired to do so.

"Oi, Kyohei!"

He opened his eyes with a start. "Yeah?" his voice seemed hoarse. This sort of humiliation was caused by her. While he felt such fervent concupiscence for Sunako before, now he felt like wringing her neck.

_Her smooth, white neck._

He squeezed his eyes shut at the thought of sucking on the skin on the hollow of her throat. The least she could do was to stop taunting him even more with that wretched skin of hers! He had endured enough already with the sound of her voice whenever he succumbed to his perversions during the dead of the night. Imagining her moaning beneath him with pleasure became sort of a habit for Kyohei at that point.

"Are you okay? You sound sick." Yuki's high-pitched voice was muffled through the door of his room.

"Yeah." He cleared his throat. It still sounded hoarse, the way he replied. His body stiffened for a while as he waited for Yuki to leave. The distant sound of clothes rustling was enough of a sign for him.

He had enough tonight.

And he was going to make sure that Sunako would pay for his suffering.

…Willingly or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wallflower.

**Note: **Thank you to _**Kyashii Kuruuzu**_ (you'll find out what Kyohei is planning for her in chapter three. :P), _**Keiko Locket**_ (ha, ha! We'll find out if she's willing… soon:D), _**kaoru-sama**_ (here's chapter two and I hope that you like it enough:D),_**Serenity984 **_(glad to hear that you're starting to like Wallflower:D), and _**kawaiitahina123**_ (here's chapter three and I hope you like it!)

_Italics _indicate thoughts.

**Oh, To Satisfy Kyohei and His Perversions**

Honey trickling out of a comb.

…Sweet, sweet honey.

He knew he was having another one of those dreams, but he didn't dare himself to stop. To taste the nectar that is Sunako Nakahara was like ambrosia to his manly urges; to his desire for a woman.

Of course, he could have any other woman he wanted.

Ah, but the idea of the dark-haired woman surrendering to him weakened him ever so much. It felt like fragments of glass shattering within him, its jagged ends aiming directly to his willpower.

…Willpower.

_Hah, don't make me laugh. _When it came to her, willpower was nonexistent in his vocabulary. He knew he was half-awake now. Although he was a teenager who was experiencing lust to the point of insanity, he still had the human nature of being ashamed. So, at some point, he _just_had to wake up. _Too much Sunako…_

After all, nobody can take too much of a good thing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunako looked around, the strands of her wispy hair blocking her image a little bit. Her bangs had grown longer now, much to her delight. She was tired of getting nosebleeds.

"Good morning, Sunako-chan!" as usual, Yuki, along with the others, greeted her. She nodded back to acknowledge their presence. _Strange, it seems like there's something different with the Creatures of the Light…_ her eye brows shot up (of course, nobody would have seen that movement since her bangs were too long and full to see the upper-half of her face).

"Where's the other one?"

They didn't bother to answer, seeing as they were too busy concentrating on their food.

She sighed in resignation. "…Never mind."

Much to her disappointment, she had no choice but to call for Kyohei herself. Even if she couldn't care less if he rotted into a corpse due to hunger… well, let's just say that she didn't want starvation to be the reason for his death.

She looked at her hands, its pale state making her skin appear almost translucent. She started to wonder what it would feel like to encircle it around his neck, feeling the pulse of his life beating underneath it weaken and gradually stop. Oh, that would be so sweet. A dainty smile graced her lips despite the sordid thoughts that found its way to her mind.

Her white flesh would look so good with his warm, crimson blood dripping around it. Her breath hiked up a bit. The image in her mind with her holding his lifeless bloody body beneath her made her feel an intense craving within her that felt so alien at the moment.

She felt a stirring at the lower part of her stomach. Unconsciously, she bit her lip with eager anticipation.

"Anou… Sunako-chan…" she glanced up, only to find Yuki holding out his bowl. Rice grains were around his mouth. "If you don't mind, could I please have another serving?"

They couldn't see it (again, due to her bangs), but she was blushing furiously now. "Get it yourself!" she usually didn't snap at others, but embarrassment can do a lot of things with the mind. Yuki looked like he was about to cry as Sunako stormed out of the dining room.

_Stupid insufferable Creature of the Light… it's all his fault!_ She stopped, seeing as she was directly before the door of his room. She stared at the lines around the wooden frame of its entrance with mild stupor. Was that… groaning?

She strained her hearing for a while.

It sounded like he was in pain. "Hey." She knocked lightly on the door, afraid that he might burst out suddenly and blind her with his overwhelming beauty.

She waited for a while before sighing.

"Hey, I'm coming in." she turned the knob cautiously. _I'll just see if he's necessarily ill for me to strangle him. I hope he's weak enough so that he can't run away._

Sunako Nakahara never really knew what was in for her as she slowly entered his room.

------------------------------------------------

**After Note: **I know, I know. This chapter's short. :( all chapters will be this short, if ever you're wondering. Think of them as mini-chapters.

Please don't forget to review, please! Remember that the reviews determine if you want me to continue this or not. (:D)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wallflower.

**Note: **Thank you to _**kaoru-sama**_ (chapter three here:D thank you for reviewing regularly), _**Tsubasa**_ (go KyoSu:D), _**boriquamami7**_ (well… there isn't much development for this chapter. I still hope you read it and review, though. HUGE 'thank you' banner for adding this story to your favorites:D), _**Hououza **_(your review made me feel VERY happy:D), and _**kawaiitahina123**_ (you're welcome! ;D)

_Italics _indicate thoughts.

**Oh, To Satisfy Kyohei and His Perversions**

It's wondrous, how words could influence someone. Manipulation is the key to power, and Kyohei knew this quite well. He had her trapped by the wall, in a position wherein she couldn't possibly escape. "Stay."

Sunako Nakahara stared at him with wide-eyed terror. She was so scared to the point of paralysis. He moved so fast. She didn't expect this to happen. He locked the door with his left hand, the other one still by the side of Sunako's head.

The whole idea of her finally succumbing to his whims was glorious, in a word.

The impact of this given opportunity held the satisfying beauty of the concordance of each strum bestowed upon a guitar. It felt like melody emanating from a violin once played, the notes traveling to every corner of the room, having the serenity of wind passing by to gift mere mortals with the refreshment once thought or believed to be provided for gods only.

"Are you scared?" his words sounded harsher to his ears than he originally intended. She was trembling now, beautiful crimson drops coming out of her nose.

It was rather obvious, what she felt. But he felt it necessary to ask her. He simply wanted to hear her soprano tone whimper with pure fear. It turned him on.

She stared at him, wondering how, for a single moment, she saw a glimpse of darkness in the radiant being's eyes.

It was at that point that she understood that without his brightness, her darkness wouldn't be able to be identified, and without her darkness, his beautiful luminosity wouldn't be as exquisite as it is. Dark and light need each other, as the beating of the heart is necessary to decipher life and the unspoken attraction humans have towards each other.

Yes, she understood all of this at once the moment her eyes met his for a momentary flash of bravery she found within herself.

She didn't want to acknowledge the thought, though.

She was so accustomed to avoiding his radiance so much that she deemed it impossible to ever recognize that fact. Her blood now reached her lower lip. She watched with alien fascination as he observed the red liquid slowly finding its way now to her chin.

The stirring at the pit of her stomach started again. She pushed away the thought, snapping out of her trance.

"No." the statement started out soft, inaudible even. But as her lavender orbs met his umber ones, it gradually became louder. "No, no, no, NO!" it seemed like a meaningless chant now, a sort of prayer which ceases to have its meaning once it was repeated over and over again. She knew her pleas would harbor no effect but it didn't stop her from saying it repetitively. It felt numbing and tedious, but she couldn't find herself to stop.

Kyohei neared his face to hers dangerously. One single movement from her, and the inevitable outcome of their lips being acquainted to each other would happen.

She was scared.

But it was a different kind of scared. She could feel a certain desire mingled with this familiar fear of hers. She was going insane now and she wanted to find out why but to no avail. Her mouth was formed in a little circular form as she gasped out the word "no" in an unstoppable, almost cyclic ritual.

And as he crushed his mouth unto hers, a hint of a metallic taste found its way to his mouth, drowning out any other emotion in him aside from lust.

He wanted her.

It was a caveman-like desire, in a way: what man wants, he gets.

No matter what the cost.

------------------------------------------------

**After Note: **I know, I know. This chapter's short. (--) all chapters will be this short, if ever you're wondering. Think of them as mini-chapters. Please don't forget to review! Remember that the reviews determine if you want me to continue this or not. (:D)

Wallflower needs more fanfics!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Blah.

**Note: **Thank you to _**kawaiiitahina123**_ (nope, he's not. Don't worry. :D), _**Genaveive**_, _**Hououza**_ (once again, your review made me very happy :D), _**Mrs.OrlandoBlooms**_, and _**boriquamami7**_

Thank you for adding this story to two C2 archives! (:D)

**Oh, To Satisfy Kyohei and His Perversions**

She could feel the pulse of his life beating rhythmically.

He held both of her wrists over her head tightly.

"Sunako-chan, Sunako-chan" the tone of voice he would usually use on her sounded loving to her ears for a moment.

This was the ultimate seduction for her: it was a seduction for her to come out of her dark-rimmed shell, it was a seduction to give in to the fountain of radiance that emanated from Kyohei's lips, and it was a seduction to surrender to everything she had stood up against.

His lips roamed around her face. Butterfly kisses. She felt like her skin was being burned.

The dancers painted at the ceiling of his room seemed alive now, their agile limbs twisting and turning under the scant light. Even if a single mistake was made throughout the dance, the grace that they naturally possessed was never diminished. She blinked. And as she opened her eyes, the dancers were paintings once more, still and lifeless.

Were kisses supposed to be like this?

He was calling out her name again. She looked at his eyes. Inescapably, she saw the truth that she had denied to observe for so long under the rays of his beauty.

Darkness.

As a final act of desperation, she scratched the bare flesh of his neck. She watched with alien fascination as his blood oozed out of it. His head was thrown back with absolute mystification, giving her new access to squeeze out more of it through her teeth.

She felt the warm, crimson fluid flood her mouth. It was disgustingly odd, the taste of it. But she liked it nonetheless. For an instant, they weren't Sunako Nakahara and Kyohei Takano, two entirely different people. They were like molten metal now, molding into each other perfectly.

"You stupid little…" He banged her against the wall with irritation. She coughed out. It hurt, but her longing towards more of this was intensified. His full lips clashed unto her pink, chapped ones. She fought back in an almost bestial way. They never were gentle creatures when it came to one another. It was a battle for them. He licked her upper teeth before exploring the caverns of her mouth.

Sunako felt like she was drowning with their osculation. She didn't have any strength in her to think about what was happening to them right now. All she understood was that she wanted, and the gleam in her eyes danced the way a mischievous child's would.

And slowly, slowly, she could feel herself reaching out to…

Three loud knocks were heard. "Kyohei! Aren't you going to come down for breakfast yet?"

Damn Ranmaru Morii.

"I'm not hungry!" was all he could shout out to make their housemates not bother him for a while. Panic rose in him like bile. This was not good. If they ever found out that Sunako was there with Kyohei, then…

"Stay still and shut up," he whispered before dragging her to his bed, his right hand all the while covering her mouth.

The first few spasms of desire welled up in him. He hated this feeling, and yet he loved it. But more often than not, his love for it overpowered his hate. It was like the way a fire would burn at the cool of the night, its embers battling to struggle free from the inevitable running of the wind through it. His love was the wind; his hate was the fire. Unavoidably, the wind would win at the end. The flames would be extinguished but the air that caused its demise would always be there.

His back hunched over her smaller frame, the sheets of his bed wrinkling with their movements. It's not going to take long, he wanted to say. But the words died out of his throat for it would be a lie if he said that. He didn't like having to risk being fake for anybody.

She was writhing beneath him, trying so hard to be free from his grasp. And just like her cries for him to stop, the act was in vain. She was clawing at him, not even caring for a second if she would scar what she used to refer to as one of God's greatest creations. This is because she knew, after a course of time, that he wasn't a radiant being anymore. He was Kyohei, a beautiful but dark creature. The one who had defied God's will; the one who was supposed to remain luminous for the rest of his life but chose not to. She discovered this, the way a child would upon realizing that there really is no Santa: slowly, but surely. Inevitably.

His thin, long legs trapped hers.

No escape.

The cat was ready to ravage the robin. Blood was ready to pour unto the immaculate sheets of his bed. And once again, the dancers were moving, taunting her; tempting her to give in to this seduction.

For a moment, she saw Hiroshi-kun swaying along the far side of the room. Even _he _was taunting her. The discreet squeaks from the springs of the bed sounded like cackling to her ears.

She felt his tongue caress her jaw line. She looked up to his face. The lust that she had seen on it before was now contorted into an exaggerated light. His eyes were closed and his face was becoming even ruddier then before. Still, his beauty was there. She didn't think that it would ever disappear.

The blood that had once dripped freely was now caking up on her face. She was so desperate for her release that she felt numb now. Everything was okay.

_I… I'm giving in._

But that couldn't be true. He used to be a Creature of the Light; that part of him will always remain etched in his very being, right?

Yet… he was in the dark now. _Her_ dark.

She felt the aloneness that used to seep into every pore in her body evaporate into nothingness. Her eyes closed and she seemed at peace for a while. But that wasn't it. What was seen on her face wasn't peace. It was the ultimate surrender. Her darkness was now intensified with him._Let it be._ She loved her darkness and if he was going to amplify it, she would love him too.

"Say it." What did he mean by that? Although he didn't speak it out, she knew. She knew, the way a feline would know if its prey were close. It was an implicit understanding between the two.

"Please…" she was silenced by his mouth.

He broke the short, passionate kiss. "Please, what?"

"Please, Kyohei. I want this." The words stuck out conspicuously despite its soft delivery, the way a human child would once thrown to a collection of porcelain dolls.

He smiled. His catlike gestures were intensified once he crawled up even closer to her face. "You don't bleed anymore."

She shrugged in return. "You don't glow anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?" a subtle frown was shown on his face.

The color of her eyes brightened up a bit. "You..."

She never got to finish her sentence. His eyes were exploring her now, feeling her as zealously as a pair of hands could. Her arms found its way around his neck again.

Kisses again. He couldn't get enough of her. He was completely drunk with her taste. He fisted on her hair. The long bangs were now flipped away from her face, revealing the beauty that she could probably be never aware of.

Her long tendrils held his wrists down like chains of dark thread.

The morning was about to sing out its story.

Would you care to listen, my dears?

-

* * *

-

**Author's Note: **Our stinking computer crashed so the original version of this was deleted (:c) But I did try my best to remember everything I wrote. Sorry about that!

Well? Did you guys notice something different? Yep! No more mini-chapters! Yay! Please don't forget to review! (:D) Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Blah.

**Note: **'Morning's tale' means flashback and 'Sunset' means end of flashback. Just thought it would be cooler if I wrote it that way. LOL. (dork alert)

I have decided to post this chapter here in since this doesn't contain hardcore lemons and stuff, so I figured it would be okay to post this.

**Oh, To Satisfy Kyohei and His Perversions**

The hues that signaled the death of sunlight and the birth of early evening roused her to a wake. She breathed in extendedly. He smelt of perfume doused upon mild sweat. The locks of hair bestowed upon his head scattered into an array of gold and chrome, patches of broken amber from the sunset's rays disrupting the continuous flow of blonde-colored strands. Vivid images of what had happened earlier entered her mind as she gazed upon his form; the white sheets the only barrier for her to see his manhood.

It was through his hidden darkness that she had seen this radiant, new aspect of life; through his shunned luminosity that she had seen that the dark could be beautiful too.

The lean image of his back gave off the illusion of a certain enchantment: he was human in her eyes yet he was not. A mixture of longing and the unquenched thirst to be a part of him made her see him as a new creature.

He was of the dark, but he was something so much more than that to her now. He was the barrier that divides light from dark; beauty from ugliness. He masqueraded as a radiant being but emitted blackened views of his personality.

A look of befuddled surprise was shown on her face as he stirred. Leisurely, he rolled to face her. He blinked a few times before yawning.

"What time is it?" she answered him. Five in the afternoon. They hadn't come down in six hours. "No wonder why I'm hungry." He opened his eyes fully. Umber amidst lashes of darkened chrome. "I want strawberries. I'm starving."

_Strawberries._

…_Starving_

…

…!

He abruptly sat up from his position. What had transpired earlier ran through his mind. And for a series of seconds, panic flared up in him. This was real. It hadn't been a dream after all!

He cautiously averted his gaze from his half-naked body to Sunako's impassive look to the covered mounds of her breasts. And all at once, it was this morning again.

* * *

_**Morning's Tale**_

Kyohei rose to his knees. He eyed the oversized shirt that shielded her perky little breasts and the loose jogging pants that failed to conceal the contours of her thin legs. Why anybody would cover the kind of loveliness she had, he could think up of very few reasons, but why someone would call her 'ugly,' he could never comprehend.

"Take it off." He wanted to see the woman that is Sunako Nakahara. While Kyohei spoke orders in a harsh manner before, now was quite gentler.

We breathe in air as we breathe in beauty. And she was precisely that: beauty. The one whose name is carried over mountains to be known, and yet, ironically, the one who ceases to have its significance once time batters and wears it down with its fists of years.

You see, beauty is an illusion.

We forget to see that the hag was once the fairest maiden and the beast was once the most handsome prince of them all. Beauty dies and so does ugliness. The thing that reigns eternal is something that goes beyond physicality. To put it into simpler words, the flower, in all its exquisiteness, rots away. But what it stood up for, what it symbolized, is eternal. And that is precisely what he saw in Sunako Nakahara: the immortal beauty that so few seem to possess with all their rouged faces and their fragrant powdered skin.

He started to wonder if she saw the radiance that she tries so hard to lock away in her heart, the radiance that still shows through the darkness like the beams of the moon at night. More than anything else, he wanted to bask unto the rays of beauty that she had. He lusted over it.

"Take it off", he repeated in a gentler way than before.

She stared at him, dumbfounded.

A grunt escaped his lips as he bent down to take off her shirt. Cups of white flesh lay before his sight. Black masks of lace covered her mounds. He felt like a child ready to open his present as he unclasped her bra.

And he was not about to be disappointed as he saw the buttons that resembled the puckered lips of maidens. They were surrounded by wisps of raven-colored hair. He smiled. His hands found their way to her waist.

Her eyes widened, the colors that lay before her reflected on them with ease. Kyohei marveled at how dazzling she could be without even trying. Or knowing.

At last, the baggy confinements of her legs were slipped off of her. Thin stems of pale ivory greeted his vision, the space that connected the stems covered with the same black fabric as that on her chest.

He licked his lips with eager anticipation, the way a wolf would once it spotted the lamb that was soon to be its meal.

A kiss was showered upon her lips.

_Oh no, not the kiss! Please, not the kiss! _For it would hold all temptations for her to succumb to her desire.

Sunako was twisting violently from one side to the other, her nails digging into the soft sheets at her sides as if it would grant her freedom.

Her body was coloring into a subtle shade of pink. Never had she felt so much shame as she did now. The cup of desire was filled up to the brim and sooner or later, it would overflow. And then she wouldn't be able to take this anymore; this maddening, unwavering enticement for him to take her into unimaginable heights of carnal satisfaction.

The nipples of her breasts hardened and they looked like pebbles already as she pressed her body against his. She need not say her pleas for her whole manner screamed it out as coherently as could be. He bit at her buds with his teeth playfully, lightly. He licked them, kissed them, and adored them as a fairy would upon a rose. He felt her nether lips, and as she struggled, and cried, and moaned beneath him, she felt her legs wrap themselves about his hips and strain against him. She arched her back.

Kyohei smiled with satisfaction.

She was exquisite, this doll crying out his name for her want: as beautiful as the sunset as it leaks wine on a sea of emerald glass and as desirable as nectar to a bee. Her breasts were suffused with red.

And then he entered her.

Kyohei's thrusts were brutal, strong. He was overcome with denied passion for so long, he couldn't stop himself. And as he felt her secret lips moisten while she clenched about his length, he watched with intense pleasure her body shuddering fervently.

Her moans were muffled as he bent down to kiss her. "There's more," he whispered.

And then he rose again, tightening his grip on her ankles. He drove in, jabbing her, working her. At last she cried out her release, relief flooding her senses as he came with a final, strong motion. Warm fluids filled her as she raked her hair back. Her hands were trembling. He lay at her side, gasping.

The virginal blood of her sex stained his sheets. It looked like strawberries drowned in cream.

_Strawberries…_

* * *

_**Sunset**_

…_Strawberries._

And once again, he ached for her.

The End? Not quite.

* * *

**After Note**: (Edited) There's a sequel for this entitled 'The Aftertaste of Strawberries and Lovemaking'.

I haven't gotten the chance to thank everyone for reviewing, and I sincerely apologize for that. Thank you for the effort that every reviewer has given to comment on this fic.


End file.
